Cathemeral
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: El mundo ha cambiado. El repentino colapse de todo lo que sabía el hombre ha abierto el camino para una nueva era de caos y perdición. Los zombies plagan al mundo como moscas a la miel. Las cosas son más o menos tolerables a la luz del día, pero en la noche el infierno se desata, al ser estos más voraces. ¿Quién está lo suficientemente loco para querer morir a la luz de luna?


**Cathemeral**

By M. Pavlov

* * *

_Lap 1_

* * *

Pasos presurosos, el eco de los zapatos rebotando por el corredor.  
Jadeaban, con la adrenalina resonándoles en los oídos, ensordeciéndoles.

Había luces de neón sobre sus cabezas.  
Unas servían, otras no. Algunas parpadeaban lastimeras.  
Estaban encendidas a pesar de que el sol centelleaba poderosamente fuera del edificio.

El aroma repugnante cundía en el ambiente.  
Desagradable, sucio. Asqueroso.  
No era una sorpresa, puesto que había figuras amontonadas de aquí allá, apilándose como fichas de dominó descartadas.

Era el perfume de la vida.  
Cargaba cicatrices, había cambiado su estructura. Era diferente. Era deprimente.  
Sí tenías la habilidad de olerlo todavía, implicaba que aún conservabas la tuya.

Y entre esto y el Infierno, uno no sabía precisamente la línea que separaba esto, de vivir.

Pero lo que hacía la diferencia, era algo por demás conocido.  
Sabías qué era. Qué era eso lo que te separaba de estar en el infierno de ser parte de él.  
Pero no lo ibas diciendo en alto.  
Era una verdad incómoda.

Giraron a la izquierda, entrando a la recepción del edificio, la sala de espera, peinando el perímetro cuidadosamente.  
Alerta, con la precisión de un cirujano con un escalpelo.

Ella lo seguía de cerca, sus zapatillas haciendo el suelo debajo de ella llorar a cada paso. Esta vez, dejaban huellas rojas a su paso. El charco que había estado hace poco debajo de ellas había sido bastante grande. Quizá, cuando tuviera la oportunidad, las enjuagaría con agua.  
Aunque sabía que era inútil porque se volverían a ensuciar de la misma forma.

Se detuvo sin previo aviso, cuando algo capturó su atención desde el rabillo del ojo.

"¡Espera, espera!" le gritó a su acompañante para que se detuviera.

El otro estaba demasiado atento enfocándose en la salida, con el lanzallamas en la mano, para dar tiempo a revisar con qué se había detenido.

"¡¿Ahora qué Tomoyo?!" mordió las palabras, cabreado y tenso.  
La risa jovial de ella, como la de una niña en un parque de diversiones, no hizo más que frustrarle aún más.

Cerró la puerta de por donde habían accedido, trabándola con un pedazo de madera cercano de escombros, y arrimó varios muebles para crear una barricada.  
Shaoran continuaba mirando detenidamente la otra puerta mientras apretaba el arma en sus manos, reconociendo que el sudor frio de estas hacía que se le jugara el agarre.

Tomoyo tomó la culata de la escopeta y rompió el vidrio de la máquina expendedora cercana al escritorio de la recepción. Abrió la bolsa que traía cargando, una gran bolsa hecha de mezclilla a mano, y vació presurosamente los contenidos dentro.

"¡ ¿Para eso te detienes en este momento?!" le gritó furioso. Podía oírlos fuera, rondando.

"Claro." respondió autoritariamente. "Tiene mucho que no veo estos. Ni siquiera en nuestros suministros."

"¡Estamos a punto de que nos cargue la mierda Tomoyo y te detienes por esto!" exclamó particularmente nervioso, recargando el tiro cuando escuchó algo demasiado cerca.

Tomoyo parecía no verse afectada por la recriminaciones ni por el tono.  
Ni siquiera por el ruido afuera.  
Jamás lo hacía.

"Bueno, discúlpame por pensar en ti." una risa hilada con decepción se irguió en el aire. "Te quejas tanto de que no tienes la oportunidad de comer de estos nunca más."

Y Shaoran, débil ante sus palabras, dejó de observar la puerta por un momento, para verla a ella, para revisar qué traía en las manos.

Sus chocolates favoritos.  
Una cantidad suficiente como para durarle considerable tiempo.

Es decir, podía comérselos ahora todos en el transcurso del día, pero bien racionados podían durarle un par de días.

Se relamió los labios, traicionándose y regresó a resguardar la puerta sin emitir ni una palabra.  
Frunció el ceño, podía sentir la boca haciéndosele agua.

"Pero lo que capturó mi atención fueron estos." Volvió a dirigirle la mirada, solo para verla sostener una caja de paquete de cigarrillos e inhalarles profundamente.

Pensar en mí, mis bolas.  
Shaoran hizo una rabieta y volvió a cuidar la puerta.

El sonido de un cerillo siendo prendido recapturó su atención.

Volvió a observarla, admirando como estaba fumándose un cigarrillo sentada en el descasa brazos de una de la sillas que había arrimado. La escopeta en el suelo, a sus pies.

"Carajo, Tomoyo." ladró ácido. "¿Qué puta parte de estar siendo acechado por esas mierdas no entiendes?"

Tomoyo no le dirigió la mirada. Estaba más pendiente del polvo danzando frente a una franja de luz.

"Estas demasiado tenso, Shaoran." habló, mientras el humo se le escapaba entre palabras."Y distraído. Todo el día has estado así. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Acaso ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta que estamos en un punto seguro?"

Fue ahí cuando Shaoran lo notó.  
Sí, no se habían acercado, pese a que los oía cercanos.  
Pensó que era porque estaban demasiado atraídos a otra cosa cómo para hacerles caso.  
Como siempre, Tomoyo más alerta aún cuando lucía más perdida que nada.

Mierda, que estúpido.

Shaoran se acercó a la puerta que resguardaba. La cerró y la atracó como Tomoyo había hecho con la otra. Se dio el lujo de relajarse ligeramente, recargándose en la pared. Bastante de la tensión sobre sus hombros pareció dejarle instantáneamente.  
Todavía tenía el arma alerta por cualquier cosa.

El silencio, poco común e inusualmente innatural pero bien recibido, permeó entre ellos.

Shaoran, sin embargo, pudo ver cómo Tomoyo estaba perdida en pensamientos.  
Seguramente depresivos.

"Deberías de dejar de fumar. No le hace bien a tu voz" No pudo contenerse.

Una nueva risa, lúgubre, sarcástica, dolorosa, resonó en la estancia.

"No importa. Ya no hay nadie para oírla." su comentario aparentemente demasiado gracioso como para seguir riéndose a pesar de la larga calada que le dio al cigarrillo.

Nadie. _Esa_ nadie.

_Yo estoy todavía aquí, ¿sabes?_, pensó Shaoran desalentado.

Era difícil interceptar esos pensamientos en ella, pero comprendió con el tiempo que siempre estaban ahí en su cabeza. Ese mismo tiempo también tardó en comprender que, lejos de sanar, a ella le gustaba revolcarse en la inmundicia.

Aun entendiendo eso, el sentimiento de indiferencia no lo dejaba ser. Continuaba, no, debía interrumpir.

"Bueno." dijo como si todo el peso de lo que había dicho no fuese nada en lo absoluto. "Entonces deberías dejar de fumar porque no le hace bien a tu organismo. Cuando no puedas correr y te falte el aire, no será mi lugar salvarte" emitió y le quitó el cigarro, que estaba a la mitad para darle una calada tan profunda que se lo acabó, apagándolo finalmente al restregarlo en la superficie de la mesa frente a ellos.

Tomoyo se sorprendió pero se empezó a reír sonoramente ante la acción.

"¡Oh Shaoran!" y continuó riendo.

A Shaoran no le sentó tan bien esa risa.  
En vez de traducirse como victoria, era solo una más de las tantas derrotas.  
Porque de ser ella quien le hubiera dicho, estaba más o menos seguro que Tomoyo en su vida volvería a fumar siquiera.

Shaoran era tan nada importante como para reírse ante la demanda.

Ella suspiró.

"Ah, qué agradable tarde." Expresó, en más de un sentido, observando cómo los colores inconfundibles del atardecer empezaban a decorar el cielo maravillosamente, a través de la minúscula ventana con barrotes de la sala.

"¡¿Qué?!" Desconcertado, Shaoran pudo ver las franjas de luz en la estancia que cambiaron de pálido blanco a brillante oropel. "Mierda."

El crepúsculo estaba demasiado cerca de ellos.

Sin nada a que recurrir, inquirió "¿Tomoyo, qué vamos a…-?"

"Estoy cansada, Shaoran." Dijo sin más. Este eligió por ignorar sí tenía aquello un significado más profundo. "¿Tú no?"

Si lo tenía, esperaba que no fuese así.  
No sonaba así, de todas formas.  
¿Verdad?

"Sí." Respondió; cargando sobre los hombros más de un par de noches sin haber descansado apropiadamente. No habían ido al refugio tampoco, así que la oportunidad no se había dado.

"¡Entonces, ya está!" se levantó de golpe, agarrando la escopeta. "Durmamos aquí."  
Hizo una evolución dramática con los brazos, señalando la sala de espera de forma triunfal.

Shaoran hizo una mueca de preocupación.  
¿No era… peligroso?  
Pero, Tomoyo había comentado que era un punto seguro.

"¿Qué tan seguro?" terminó preguntando.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué tan seguro es aquí?"

"Ehm. Este fue el sitio de prueba para las trampas de Ichiro. Considero que deben estar aún funcionando".

Huh, con que eso era.

"Así que estamos en un punto dónde estamos rodeados de trampas pero no tenemos los controles de ellas." Puntualizó, sintiéndose repentinamente como una rata en un laberinto.

"No sabías eso cuando entramos a este distrito. Llevamos eludiendo varias de ellas hasta ahora."

Ah.  
Claro, ella sabía de antemano.  
Siempre sabía.

"Aún así, es el sitio de prueba. Muchas de ellas deben estar incompletas o son modelos viejos." Señaló, torciendo el gesto.

"Siempre hay riesgos." Terminó Tomoyo.

Y con ello englobó, básicamente, el resto de la conversación.

En retrospectiva, era algo que ni siquiera debería preocuparle.  
Pero, aún después de todo este tiempo, la mera idea de dormir sin preocupación y en un lugar desconocido, seguía sin darle buena espina.  
Y, por las trampas, siempre podían mal funcionar y volverse un problema o incluso un peligro.

Eran de Ichiro después de todo.

"Sí tu lo crees prudente." Concedió y vio como la sonrisa de ella se hizo más grande. Había ganado. Todavía no convencido del todo, no hizo más quedarse callado y sentarse en el punto más estratégico posible, desde su punto de vista.  
Se sentó en flor de loto cerca de la puerta que había vigilado.

Ella recargó la escopeta sobre uno de sus hombros y se acercó a su lado.  
Una vez frente de él, le preguntó: "¿Hacemos una fogata?"

Distraído por el panorama que la abertura de su vestido ofrecía, tardó un tanto en contestar.  
"No. E-Es decir, tenemos las luces de neón."

"Oh."  
Aparentemente esos eran todos sus pendientes, porque se sentó de golpe a su lado y se acurrucó de repente junto de él. "Tampoco necesitamos con qué taparnos, supongo. Estamos a mitades de Junio, así que no hace frío."

La proximidad le comió la respuesta.

Pasó un tiempo. Ya no había puesta de sol afuera.  
Lo efímero de los rayos de oropel había dado paso a los ricos azules y a los infinitos negros de la noche. El aire cargaba el sonido de los mosquitos y el de las cigarras, propias del verano.  
Como también el de ellos moviéndose irregularmente a puntos indefinidos.

Tomoyo restregó brevemente su rostro entre las ropas de Shaoran, que olían a él y a tierra, como un gato buscando afecto, para despegarse súbitamente y buscarle la mirada. Él estaba con los brazos recargados en las piernas y la cara a su vez, en los brazos. Shaoran vio la acción como la de un niño pequeño buscando algo.

"Oye," susurró "¿quieres un chocolate?

Shaoran solo asintió.  
Para agregar atropelladamente después un "Pero tú no fumes", a lo que ella se rió divertida.

Tomoyo abrió la bolsa, de dónde vio además de chocolates y cigarros, papas, dulces, pan dulce y bebidas. Antes de que ella reaccionara, tomó un refresco de naranja y una bolsa de papas simples.  
Aceptó de todas formas el chocolate.

Se percató de la suavidad de sus dedos, y de lo fríos que estaban.

Tomoyo eligió algo de pan dulce y una leche.

Más tiempo pasó, con un silencio que no resultaba incómodo pero sí que le provocaba ansiedad.  
Sabía que ya había pasado más de la media noche; se sentía así pese a que no tenía la certeza de que era de aquella forma. Tomoyo seguía despierta, ahí a su lado. Él estaba impaciente.  
Shaoran quería saber cosas que sabía que no podía preguntar. Las preguntas le quemaban la garganta de la urgencia de mermar su sed por información.

"¿No vas a dormir?" preguntó, tratando de distraerse de lo que quería realmente saber.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo de que dormí a mis horas. Me va a costar trabajo." Confesó con una risa. "¿Y tú?"

Él guardó silencio.

"No me digas que… ¿no piensas dormir?" preguntó preocupada.

"No estoy tan cansado." Mentiras. Estaba igual de cansado pero alguien debía velar y no iba a aguardar por un descuido que podría ocasionar una desgracia. No cuando se trataba de ella.

Tomoyo agudizó la mirada.  
"Te falta mucho para engañarme a mí, Shaoran." Habló agria. "Si crees que me voy a quedar sentada observando cómo te quedas sin dormir, estás muy equivocado."

"Tú tampoco vas a velar. Tienes sueño. Tú fuiste la que trajiste la idea de dormir aquí." respondió monótono. Sí, era mejor que ella descansara. Lo necesitaba. Él podía manejárselas muy bien de todas formas. Lo importante era ella. Podría dormir en otra ocasión.

"Entonces yo también me quedaré despierta." Habló decidida.

"¡¿Y entonces qué sentido tiene decir que estamos aquí para descansar si ninguno lo hace?!" renegó empezando a exasperarse. Sí, todo esto estaba resultando muy ridículo.

"No sé, tú fuiste el que no quisiste dormir cuando evidentemente estamos aquí para descansar." Se quejó, tampoco dando el brazo a torcer. "Podemos estar en vigía los dos y asunto arreglado. En serio, Shaoran, siempre eres un difícil."

El de los ojos cafés se limitó a bufar, mientras una discreta sonrisa de Tomoyo se le prendaba en los labios.

El momento de júbilo duró muy poco.

"¡¿Cómo era ella?!" expresó finalmente.  
Cuanto resistió. Bravo Shaoran.

No había necesidad de especificar, Tomoyo sabía a qué se refería perfectamente.  
El brillo de su mirada se perdió, haciéndose opaca y la sonrisa se desvaneció precipitadamente.

"Era… excepcional."Respondió después de un largo rato de mucho pensar, dónde Shaoran observó todo su tren de pensamiento, con sus altos y bajos, con una sonrisa, queda y callada, que apenas podía brindar calor a la luz de su mirada. "Tal vez…, si la hubieras conocido, tú también-"

Y la mera idea, le hirvió la sangre.  
Apretó el puño y retorció el agarre tanto que le dolió la mano.  
Se recriminó por haber preguntado.

"Dormiré si tú también duermes." Cortó, antes de escuchar el resto.

"¿En vigía?"

"En vigía."

"Me parece bien." Y no dijo nada más a la pregunta que había hecho Shaoran. Se recargó sobre él una vez más y ya no se movió.

Shaoran pudo observar su pecho subir y bajar, sin poder ver su rostro. Agarró el lanzallamas que había dejado a un lado y lo puso en su regazo, en una posición en que fuese fácil defenderse rápidamente en caso de una emergencia.

Sin notarlo, sin embargo, se quedó profundamente dormido al sonido de mosquitos y cigarras en el aire.  
Y el sonido de ellos, siendo rapaces, más allá de las paredes que los acogían.

A determinado momento de la noche, en un momento inidentificable pero que se sentía como el punto muerto, una brisa en el rostro le despertó. Lo ilógico de una brisa fresca en su rostro dentro de un cuarto cerrado puso en duda a su cerebro. Lo que terminó de alertarle fue, el ulular de una canción en el viento nocturno.

-kotori to onaji iro  
(_…- que vi en mis sueños la otra noche)  
_

Se despertó, en el cuarto a obscuras, con la barricada que él había construido movida y la puerta ligeramente abierta. La brisa que dejaba pasar la misma que le había creado duda.  
Pero más importante, ella no estaba.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba ya afuera, con el lanzallamas en la mano y buscándola desesperadamente.  
La obscuridad espesa como brea y los sonidos más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, tratando de peinar el área en medio de la noche imprecisamente.  
La adrenalina y el miedo de no dar con ella, nublando su concentración y juicio.  
El delicado murmullo del fantasma de una canción cobró fuerza de la nada, y se detuvo, completamente absorbido. Aquella canción, aquella voz, inconfundibles.

Pero era tan increíble que ignoraba si esto era el sopor de un sueño.  
Se preguntó si lo que había dicho Tomoyo le había afectado tanto como para que su mente excavara en los recovecos de su memoria por una canción que estaba seguro que el tiempo debía haber borrado ya de su mente.  
Quizás, anhelaba tanto escucharla que su mente ya empezaba a jugarle trucos.

Nemurenu yoru ni  
(_En esta noche sin sueño_)

Hitori utau uta  
(_Canto sola esta canción_)

Wataru kaze to issho ni  
(_Acompañada del viento que sopla_)

Omoi wo nosete tobu yo  
(_Vuelo cabalgando en mis recuerdos_)

Y así, como aquellas criaturas, perdió la voluntad; dirigido por el sonido de ese recuerdo que susurraba en la noche. La encontró en un claro, a luz de luna, rodeada de luciérnagas, cantando.  
Tan sumergida en su propio mundo, delicada y apasionada, como una ninfa siendo parte de su entorno.  
No estaba seguro de acercarse, así que solo la vio a la distancia, como si fuese a correr de ser descubierta, tal y como ellas.

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
(_En el cielo nocturno, brilla_)

Tooi gin no tsuki  
(_La distante luna de plata_)

Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
(_Del mismo color que la rosa salvaje_)

Nobara to onaji iro  
(_que florecía en mi sueño anoche_)

Se grabó de todas formas cada ínfimo detalle en la memoria.  
Cómo la luna se divertía balanceando su brillo sobre las suaves hebras de su sedoso cabello, cómo su piel parecía tener este suave brillo por la luz de luna, cómo el viento se recreaba en mover su vestido con gracia y como mecer su cabellera con gentileza, cómo las luciérnagas bailaban igual de embelesadas que él alrededor de su musa, como pequeñas estrellas que jugaban con Selene y su voz que endulzaba el oído de la noche que parecía más mansa ante lo hermoso de ésta.

Era un espectáculo que, dormido o no, parecía de igual forma demasiado asombroso.

Yasashii yoru ni  
_(En la noche gentil_)

Hitori utau uta  
(_Canto sola esta canción_)

Asu wa kimi to uta-  
(_Déjame cantar contigo maña_-)

El sonido de un disparo reventando carne partió la calma de la noche.  
Una pincelada de sangre se dibujó en la mejilla derecha en el rostro de Shaoran.  
El cañón humeante de la escopeta de Tomoyo poseía toda su atención.  
Firme, sin señales de titubear, el arma estaba en dirección a Shaoran.

…Y el cuerpo de un _zombie_ con la mandíbula deshecha por una bala de expansión, caía a sus espaldas.

Tomoyo había dado en el blanco.  
Shaoran pudo jurar que pudo sentir el viento creado por el paso de la bala

"Ten cuidado." Le dijo, con una expresión amable que guardaba dolor. "Así también la perdí a ella."

El color le abandonó el rostro, repentinamente.

Las ansias de revolver el estomago no se hicieron esperar.  
Tomoyo tenía esta expresión sin vida en sus facciones mientras aguardaba y le resguardaba de otros potenciales peligros al mismo tiempo que él vomitaba, con las piernas débiles que estaban cercanas a ya no sostenerle.

Entre algunos disparos y sonidos guturales, con el estomago demandando estrictamente revolver hasta los jugos estomacales, Shaoran encontró una vez más relevante el hecho de que el dicho aquel sobre salir en la noche se traducía a grandes rasgos como suicidio. Había pasado tanto tiempo entre ellos a la caída del sol, que se había acostumbrado a su irritabilidad; eventualmente olvidando que este era el periodo dónde eran más peligrosos.

Además de que, débil emocionalmente, no era rival para ellos.

Tomoyo Daidouji , hasta en el fondo del pozo, tenía más control sobre sí misma y sobre su entorno del que Shaoran podrá alguna vez tener estando al tope de rendimiento.  
Él sabía que la fortaleza para sobrevivir en este caso no se encontraba en el cómo defenderse, sino en cómo mantenerse estable hasta en la desesperación absoluta.

Débil, física y emocionalmente, Shaoran se volvió a erguir con mucho trabajo. Cientos de cosas le orbitaban la cabeza, entre estabilizar su malestar, entender cuan cerca estuvo de perecer, Tomoyo defendiéndose aún cuando estaba en su momento más indefenso, Tomoyo cantando.  
Cada uno era un pensamiento abrumador y no podía con todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

Se detuvieron todos de golpe, cuando ella se acercó y, con la gentileza de una pluma acariciando la piel, utilizó la orilla de su vestido para limpiarle la sangre del rostro y la saliva (entre otras cosas) de los labios. Su expresión, demasiado maternal y preocupada; sus acciones demasiado reales y amables.

Casi lucía cómo lo que Shaoran anhelaba y, aunque falacia, sintiéndose como mierda hasta espiritualmente, reconoció que en este momento no le interesaba si no era nada más que una mentira.

La tomó entre sus brazos y no la dejó ir.  
Buscaba consuelo, en la intersección de su cuello, dónde podía oler el sutil aroma de su cuerpo y la fragancia débil del _shampoo_ que utilizaba atrapada en las finas hebras de su cabello.  
Con el alma erosionada y las facciones cansinas, sosteniéndola cerca de él como bálsamo para sus heridas, Shaoran se dejaba llevar por lo que sus actos de amabilidad fueran.

Ella correspondió el abrazó, como una madre a un hijo pequeño.  
Le sostuvo, cuando no podía sostenerse, pasando sus dedos por el cabello en la parte trasera de su cabello, tratando de calmarle. El sonido de su respiración y el aliento en la piel sensible de su cuello, podía sentir como gradualmente dejaban de escucharse agitados para encontrar paz.

Los minutos se extendieron indefinidamente, ahí en el mundo dónde cosas banales como el tiempo habían dejado de existir. Tomoyo no dejó de pasar sus dedos por su cabello y Shaoran no abandonó la seguridad de la intersección de su quijada durante todo el íntimo acercamiento.

La dejó ir, solo cuando el confort de su presencia habían estabilizado su ser lo suficiente como para volverse a exponerse al mundo de nuevo. Le dolió hacerlo.

La pregunta sobre su estado de salud se hacía sola en el silencio entre los dos.  
Su mirada decía todo, sin palabras, sin preguntas engorrosas.  
Shaoran respondió de la misma forma, no emitiendo palabra, pero tampoco remitiéndose al problema como tal.  
Tomoyo comprendió y él le agradeció cuando no le sofocó al desviar la plática a otro lado.

"Creo que es tiempo…de regresar a Tomoeda." dijo, con una sonrisa dulce.  
El Sol, levantándose de las entrañas de la tierra.

"No me caería mal dormir en una cama." Expresó en tono burlón.

"Sí, extraño soñar." Se lamentó con el mismo tono burlón él, pero a Shaoran se le murió la broma en la garganta.

Sería un día entero descansar.  
Y a ella le costaría levantarse de la cama.  
El único lugar dónde tenía la esperanza de reencontrársela.

Claro que entendía porqué le costaba.

Ese era el único lugar dónde él también tenía la esperanza de tener a Tomoyo para él.

* * *

Me tardé un poco, pero aquí está uwu

Este es un regalo para Choco Menta. ¡Choco, muchas felicidades!  
Y la única manera apropiada para celebrar es dando algo de la épica pareja frustrada, que ya es leyenda.

Este es **Cathemeral **(de la palabra que significa que un ser tiene periodos de actividad repentinos entre el día y noche, de la famila de palabras dónde también encuentras el Diurno o Nocturno), un pequeño multi-chap que tiene un enfoque SyaoTomo, en un AU de Apocalipsis Zombie, en específico en el presentado por el juego Dying Light.

Espero que te guste, aunque mucho de este primer capítulo no tenga mucho sentido.

¡ Muchas felicidades, again uwu !


End file.
